1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to musical instruments and, more particularly, to a guitar neck illuminator that is applied on the neck of the instrument, illuminating reference points which aids in playing in dark, or dim surroundings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method of maintaining a point of reference when playing any musical instrument is a much desired experience to any musician. Be it a pianist, with patterns of black and white keys along a keyboard, or a guitarist, having fret markers along a guitar neck.
Guitarists in the art of performing musical works, all share a common impeding factor of dark surroundings in many playing environments.
The inability to see where to be playing in the beginning stages of musicianship handicaps the progress of learning proper techniques that can later affect performance and concentration of execution.
The answer to limited visibility on a guitar neck in dark surroundings utilizes various methodologies advancing with the progression of technology, allowing more efficient and effective systems to be developed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,815 issued to Clifford W. Gilbert, discloses fiber optic strands extending through the neck, conducting light from a source located in the body, to illuminate fret markers on the top and fretted surfaces of the guitar neck. U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,755 issued to Lewis Leon Canenice, discloses a guitar having an illuminated neck made of transparent plastic. U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,370 issued to Stanley Saphenhi, discloses a finger board having light transmitting substrates received in a space between the neck and fingerboard.
All of the prior patents are for illuminating a guitar neck in one manner or another. Conversely, fiber optic strands routed through the neck of a guitar work effectively, but are costly and require irreversible physical alterations to the neck upon installation, also adding additional weight due to internal power source. In addition, a guitar neck made of transparent plastic conducts light well, but is very heavy in weight and very costly in price.
A system of light conductive substrates inserted into a slot located between the fretboard and the neck, also requires custom alterations that lead to structural implications. The main problem with prior systems that are utilized to illuminate guitar necks, are that most require irreversible, physical alterations to the original condition of the instrument upon installation. Such physical alterations to the guitar can greatly reduce its value as well as destroy the original beauty of the instrument. This limitation in the prior art is significant as many guitarist, amateur or professional, play guitars originally built in the 1950's and 1960's (i.e. 1959 Gibson Les Paul Sunburst). These guitars are considered classics and any physical alterations to such guitars would greatly reduce the value of the instrument. In addition, obstructions along the guitar neck must be minimal to allow the fretting hand to be comfortable when playing.
Thus, what is needed in the art is a low cost, lightweight guitar neck illuminator system that provides adequate distribution of light and a means of easy installation and removal without altering the original condition of the guitar neck, while providing minimal obstructive resistance along the guitar neck.
While the prior art sets forth various methodologies for illuminating a guitar neck, no prior art is known that provides, either separately or in combination, the teaching or suggestion, or incentive to make a low cost guitar neck illuminator that is lightweight and functional as a point of reference that is removable and minimally obstructive to the fretting hand.